


Swain's Meeting with God

by NeroKrohe



Series: TribeTwelve Except The Collective Are Weird [3]
Category: Slenderblogs, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Stand, a very tired god, breaking the universe's fourth wall, made at 1am, meeting with god, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroKrohe/pseuds/NeroKrohe
Summary: Previously, on Swainball Z, our beloved masked muscleboy Swain found out what happened to his laptop. The dastardly villain Prebrand had it and shared his secret shame to the rest of the Slenderverse! The two were ready for battle, but a devastating attack from Prebrand's Stand caused Swain to crash into a car from another dimension!How does the owner react?Will Swain ever return home?Is there ever going to be a serious continuation of this garbage?FIND OUT NOW IN SWAINBALL Z EPISODE [REDACTED BY VALVE]!





	Swain's Meeting with God

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody wanted this and we all know there's no quality in this work. It's almost 1am.

"So let me get this straight. Your name is actually Swain."  
"YES!"  
"And you belong to the Collective."  
"Why are we going over this again, Noah? You know me!"  
Adam Rosner, creator and star of hit horror series TribeTwelve, let out an exasperated sigh. He was sitting by his now-destroyed car. It was fully intact up until an hour ago, when a guy dressed as one of his characters literally FLEW into his car and causing a lotta damage. So much no amount of Flex Tape could fix it.  
"For fuck sake, my name is NOT Noah! He's not even a real person! I MADE HIM UP!" He was beyond stressed out. "Cut this bullshit already, buddy. You owe me a new car."  
"HA! Not a chance, fake Noah!" Swain proclaimed, a smug face behind his smug mask. "I, the fantabulous Swain, am but an old man in another dimension! If anything, YOU owe ME a car!"  
 **Zerobraincells.exe**  
"That makes ZERO SENSE! YOU destroyed MY car! I don't owe you ANYTHI-"

KA-CRACK!

A flash of lightning struck the ground behind him, making both parties jump in surprise. When the dust settled, there stood an almost-identical Adam. He looked like him, except dirtier and with thick unwashed hair. He blew a kiss to his creator.  
"Heyyyy buddy" he cooed, "sorry for the mess. I'll take this guy off your hands~."  
"You...me...wig...what...?" He could not comprehend how he was literally talking to himself.  
Swain hid behind Adam, hissing like a cat that really hated mad versions of Jewish swearing machines that were destined to become rogue gods determined to end the tyranny of the embodiment of gothic hentai. "Don't let him near me! I need to recharge my PP before he unleashes his Stand! ALL I CAN USE IS STRUGGLE!"  
"PP? Stand? What the fuck is going on?!"  
Prebrand's mighty Stand Vordhosbn materialised, cocking its head at the masked man before rushing to grab him by the neck. Adam was just watching this chaos unfold, he didn't know what was the hell was going on (as stated by his previous remark). Swain struggled for breath, clawing at the Stand to no avail. With a Thanos Snap of his fingers, Prebrand and Stand vanished with Swain.  
After a minute of complete silence, Adam got into the wreck that used to be his car and let out a very audible sigh. He was 100% done and tears were welling in his eyes. He didn't ask for this to happen. The crackhead with her dog was way better than...this.  
"I am never coming back to this hell state..."

Swain and Prebrand had a cool battle and the weird smut was blamed on Putin.

The End.


End file.
